Resistance
by phayte1978
Summary: "You always were amazing," he heard an all too familiar voice say. Cocking his head to the side, Shouto looked over at the man wearing all black, a shadow over his face. Moving over where the perpetrator was, Shouto removed the mask. Izuku Midoriya.


Shouto launched himself up onto the rooftop where he saw the perpetrator go. He had been chasing him for over two kilometers now, and it was time to end this.

The moment he landed onto the rooftop- he felt himself being tackled to the ground and the wind knocked out of his lungs. Hands holding his wrist down and Shouto launched his ice- pushing the perpetrator back.

"You always were amazing," he heard an all too familiar voice say.

Cocking his head to the side, Shouto looked over at the man wearing all black, a shadow over his face- though a mask concealing him. Moving over where the perpetrator was, Shouto removed the mask.

Izuku Midoriya.

"Hello, Shouto," Midoriya said with a grin.

"Midoriya…? How?" he stammered, falling to his knees.

This was his classmate, his past lover.

A sigh and Midoriya shook his wrist, the ice shattering around him before he launched himself back at him. Shouto was taken by surprise.

Surprised it was Midoriya.

Surprised by all of it.

An evil laugh and he found himself pinned to the rooftop. Fighting, he easily overtook Midoriya and pushed him back. Growls and snapping of his teeth, but Shouto just stared down at the face he once knew and loved so much.

"Midoriya…" he said sadly, hanging his head down a bit.

That was when Midoriya lifted his head, kissing him square on the mouth- startling him. Not even thinking, Shouto sat back, touching his lips and glaring at him. "Who gave you the right?" he hissed out.

"It got you off of me," Midoriya said, then sat up, brushing the dirt off his clothes.

"What the hell?" he asked. "Why?"

Midoriya shrugged. "Well you weren't supposed to know it was me."

Shouto sighed and just sat there, staring at Midoriya. This had been the guy he had been tracking for the last month- the guy who was wreaking havoc all over the city.

The guy he still fucking loved.

But he couldn't just let him get away with it. Moving over where Midoriya was, he grabbed his cuffs and put one on Midoriya's wrist. It was then Midoriya grabbed him and rolled him onto his back.

"Cuffs… I love that kinky side of you," Midoriya said, taking the other cuff and slapping it on his wrist. Shouto went to fight, but Midoriya grabbed the key with his free hand, then was kissing him.

He felt torn. It was like his ice and fire were battling against him. Midoriya still had the same intensity in his kiss- the same passion and vigor. Shouto felt his resistance slipping and an arm going around Midoriya's back.

The city was loud below them, and Shouto knew his crew would be seeking him out.

But he also knew that he had not been kissed like this in years. Midoriya smelled like ash and sweat from all the chasing they had done. Gasping out, Shouto found himself arching in Midoriya's touch.

"You always did respond so good to me," Midoriya whispered in his ear. "I wonder if you still make those same noises when being fucked deeply."

Shouto moaned and felt his own reserve slipping away. Shaking his head, he tried to move from where Midoriya was kissing at his neck. "Stop!" he cried out.

Midoriya lifted up, staring down with a slight pout to his lips. "Oh Shouto, don't let your conscious get the better of you now."

"My crew will be looking for me," he said.

"I bet they would love to see you like this," Midoriya said, "you should come join me."

"Join you?" Shouto asked, taken aback by that comment.

"Of course, we would be a great team," Midoriya said then leaned in, kissing his lips once more. "Plus I could kiss you when ever I wanted." Shaking his head, Shouto went to pull away, only to have Midoriya pin him back down. "Screw these laws… and aren't you sick of answering to your old man?"

Shouto glared up at Midoriya. Of course he would bring up his father.

"Leave my past out of this."

"But your past is still your present," Midoriya whispered, kissing him roughly.

Shouto would never admit that this was something he had thought of many times. All those times his father screamed at him loud enough in his office at headquarters so all the other superheroes could hear. He would never be good enough- never perfect enough.

"They don't appreciate you," Midoriya whispered then kissed down his neck. "They have no idea your real power."

"Midoriya… no," Shouto gasped- trying not to think about the freedom this would give him, the last tie that connected him to his father.

"We can do what we want… when we want," Midoriya said against his skin, sucking lightly on his neck. "Oh I missed how you tasted."

Closing his eyes, Shouto tried to imagine this was not happening. There was no way he had chased down and caught Midoriya. There was no way Midoriya was now leading the 'new league of villains'. There was no way he could.

"Think about how disappointed dear ole dad would be," Midoriya giggled, then his hand was ripping the collar of his shirt, his mouth sucking on his collarbones.

Not that Shouto cared anymore about disappointing his father. He had already done that when he turned down the arranged marriage. It had only been a week, and his father punished him daily by sending him out on routine routes, and petty thieves.

"Be your own person," Midoriya said, lifting up and once more kissing his lips.

Shaking his head again, trying to stop Midoriya from kissing him he kept his eyes closed tightly. "I… am… not… evil."

"Oh we are all a little evil," Midoriya giggled.

He wouldn't believe it. Midoriya was the purest person he knew.

Midoriya was also the one taking too many liberties with his body right now.

"Stop!" Shouto cried, trying to push Midoriya away.

Raising an eyebrow at him, Midoriya moved from his body- their wrist still connected from the cuffs. Shouto sat up and ran his fingers through his hair. It was all too much at once rushing at him. Memories of his father, and memories of UA with Midoriya.

"Shouto!" Endeavor yelled, landing of the rooftop and looking between the two.

"And that is my cue to leave!" Midoriya laughed, putting the key in the cuffs. Before he went to take off, he kissed Shouto square on the mouth. "You can always leave… met me back here at midnight tonight," he whispered and turned back to Endeavor, bowing deeply. "Always a pleasure!"

Shouto just watched as his father went to launch at Midoriya- but Midoriya was already long gone. Shaking his head, he saw the cuff dangling from his wrist.

Endeavor's lips pressed together- making his mouth a small thin line. "Shouto… we need to talk."

All he could do was nod his head.

"You let the biggest villain just get away! And kiss you!" Endeavor roared.

At this point, many of the sidekicks and other heroes from their agency had gathered on the rooftop.

"How is my son… the one with all the potential is such a disappointment?" Endeavor hissed, then stood above him- his massive body just looming over him.

Shouto blinked and he allowed his mind to go blank. It was something he did more often than he cared to admit- a trick he learned as a child. Feel nothing, just let time pass.

Endeavor lectured on- half talking, half yelling. Shouto just held his head down, staring at the cuff that dangled off his wrist.

Was this the life he wanted? Was this the life he deserved?

Many times he had considered… hell even tried to get into other agencies. All to have his father block the exchange. He was stuck with this life. He was stuck in this hell. He would never amount to anything- or have anything to look forward too.

"You can always leave… met me back here at midnight tonight."

Those words echoed in his head. Even as he stood up, moving next to his father as they made their way back to agency, he started to hear those words echo more in his mind.

It was his father's hand across his face once they were back in his office that made his mind up. He could not continue this false life anymore. He needed an out- any out.

He would be on that rooftop at midnight.


End file.
